


saying things i wouldn't normally say

by bixgchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Just bordering crack i swear, M/M, Mage!Izzy, Mage!Magnus, Magic, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, lots of mentions of alec blushing, magnus please, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is under a spell where he says things he doesn't usually say and does things he doesn't usually do. Alec is conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying things i wouldn't normally say

**Author's Note:**

> what is this oh my god hide me this is trash o hmy god

Alec wakes up to frantic banging coming from his bedroom door, and for approximately three seconds he questions his life and how he had come to be as he is now, before he hears his sister screaming insistently from the other side of the door and Alec grumbles under his breath, picking himself up from the comforts of his bed and dragging his feet through the carpeted floor to unlock his door.

He pulls the mahogany by the doorknob, and he’s welcomed by the sight of Izzy clad in her pajamas with an annoyed look on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips were set into a thin line. Alec cocks his head to the side and waits for some sort of… explanation, perhaps, of what was happening that had caused Izzy – sweet, _sweet_ Isabelle – to wake him up at the ass crack of dawn.

Okay so maybe it wasn’t exactly _dawn_ , it was a little half past eight in the morning and the sun was hanging low in the sky and sunlight filtered into the Lightwood household, casting it in a luminous glow, but Alec can’t be bothered to appreciate the sight when he can be sleeping in and other things, like, – you know – _sleeping in._

Instead, no, he’s awake and now he’s _too_ awake and probably won’t be able to fall back asleep. Izzy should be able to understand as a previous student from the prestigious university of Conclave the troubles of being a student in said institution. Alec is beginning to regret ever accepting the scholarship from the famous university but the offer was too good to be true – no other school would be able to teach him Magic and let him pursue his dreams of being a mage – but the activities they conduct and the lessons they need to study were just ridiculously difficult and time-consuming and _it’s a freaking Saturday can I not wake up, please?_

But, then again, no.

“Magnus kept on banging on our door.” Izzy informs him in a deadpan tone and tired eyes blinking lazily. Alec raises an eyebrow in question but before he could open his mouth to ask Izzy to elaborate, Izzy was already starting to explain the series of events that had lead to that point. “So I opened the door and let him in and he started saying the nicest things about you and confessing his undying love for _‘my dear Alexander’_ and was crying and everything – “

Alec can feel his cheeks flush at that, he waves his hands in front of him as if he was trying to stop Izzy from continuing but she wasn’t letting up one bit. Alec had then turned into a blubbering and blushing mess as Izzy continues her narration of what had happened this morning. “So I told him you were asleep and that he should just come back later but you know Magnus and right after I said that he had his finger up and was about to cast some spell or some shit like that but before that happened I casted a sleep spell on him so now he’s on our living room couch, probably drooling, and mumbling about you in your sleep.”

“What – “ Alec starts, but was quickly interrupted. “I don’t know either, but I suspect Professor Valentine has something to do with this. Please deal with him. The sleep spell would expire after an hour and I don’t want to be a part of any mess you guys want to do.” Izzy states, already starting to walk back towards her room as Alec struggles to take in all of the things she had said.

“What do you want me to _do,_ exactly?” Alec asks, and Izzy turns on her heel and offers him an exasperated sigh. “I _don’t know_ , Alec. In any case if you’re going to have sex don’t be too loud and use a condom, please.” She mumbles, and Alec lets out an undignified wail, walking back inside his bedroom to pluck his phone out from a heap of discarded clothes on the floor, padding his way towards the living room of his and Izzy’s apartment with a red face.

*

Alec decided that it was probably going to be a good idea to lock the apartment door, first and foremost – because he lives in a complex where everyone is a student from Conclave and he doesn’t want to risk anyone catching drift that he was, you know, _dating a professor –_ so he does that. After doing so he gathers various throw pillows that were scattered around the living room and proceeds to make Magnus a make-shift bed on the couch.

He puts a pillow against Magnus’s back and under his head, humming to himself so he drowns out the soft mumbling that Magnus was doing in his sleep – he still hears it clearly though, and it sounded a lot like a breathless version of Alec’s name – and Alec plops down on the floor beside the couch, listening to Magnus’ even breathing.

The morning was nice, as nice as Saturday-mornings-where-you-can’t-sleep-in-and-alleviate-your-steadily-growing-sleep-deprivation-because-your-boyfriend-who-is-seven-years-older-than-you-decides-that-it-would-be-a-great-idea-to-visit-you-in-your-apartment can get, it was okay. Alec rests his head against Magnus’s arm and relishes the warmth of his body. He closes his eyes, wondering what Magnus was thinking barging in to his apartment like that – what if somebody saw, or worse, what if a _student_ from Conclave saw?

It was unusual; someone had probably slipped a potion into his champagne again, probably Professor Valentine because for some reason Professor Val had never really been particularly nice to Magnus, not that Professor Val was ever nice to anyone, but whatever. Alec ponders, wracks his brain for an idea as to what type of potion it would be – there’s a wide array of options really – and he can’t really tell from the vague information Izzy had told him. He’s never listened to Potion class that much either, so.

Anyway, it was unusual; Magnus wasn’t the type of mage, wasn’t the type of person, to do that. Alec had known the mage for a good three years, had dated him for two, and had always known that his boyfriend had a certain refinement and delicateness, a certain grace and vagueness that he had always carried. Magnus wasn’t boisterous or loud or the type of person to go banging on someone’s door at eight in the morning.  

Magnus was more of the type of person who would kiss you silly to slip a hand in your pocket to fish for your keys, Magnus was more of the type of person who would use that stolen key to sneak inside your apartment after class and spend lengthy hours sitting on your bed and watching movies on your laptop because he also somehow knows your password. Magnus was the type of person to _not_ talk about Alec that much because he’s just… not like that. He was more secretive when it comes to subjects of the heart – had always been jerkily tiptoeing the line of romantic and flirty, and had always separated his private life from work. Magnus was loveable, but in the way that was only accompanied by soft touches in public and rough kisses in the privacy of their room. Magnus was smooth with his words and would play you into doing what he wants but when Alec’s got him in his arms Magnus turns into a cute mess who can’t form the right words to string a coherent sentence.

Alec smiles.

“What the hell happened to you, huh?” He asks, eyes still closed, then he feels soft hands tangle in his hair and the sleeping body behind him starts to slowly stir awake. “Val,” Magnus mumbles, and Alec hums in acknowledgement. “He casted a spell on me.”

“What was it?” Alec asks, turning his body so that he was now facing Magnus, who was lying on his side on the couch. “Something that makes me say things I wouldn’t normally say.” Magnus continues to mumble sleepily, and Alec nods in understanding – yep, definitely sounds like something Professor Val would do. Magnus continues to lie there, and Alec was perfectly content with observing his boyfriend try and fail to go back to sleep.

“I love you.” Magnus says suddenly, and Alec’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels a steady heat start to build up on his cheeks. “I love you this much,” Magnus continues, stretching his arms out as far as they can go. “Oh my god, stop it, Magnus.” Alec stage-whispers and Magnus giggles – he _giggles._

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Magnus says, letting his hands plop back down on the couch.”Hold my hand?” He asks, and Alec tentatively reaches for Magnus’s tan hands to encase them in his, letting his fingers slip into the gaps between Magnus’s. “Your hands are rough,” Magnus states, “I like them. I like your hands.” He says with a dopey smile, and Alec is faintly aware that this is _Magnus under a spell_ and he’s not sure if he’s mad about it or if maybe he should try a little bit harder in Professor Valentine’s class, just to express some appreciation.

“Can you please stop, Magnus, you’re so embarrassing. _Oh my god.”_ Alec continues, and he buries his face into the couch as Magnus chuckles. His thumb was tracing circles over his, it was nice. “You’re so adorable.” Magnus states, and Alec grumbles at that, feeling his heart skip a beat.

“I get it already, okay?” Alec tries, and Magnus hums in agreement. “Okay. I love you, Alec.” Magnus says again and he’s slowly sitting up on the couch, and this time Alec groans, feeling his face burn. “I love you too.” He whispers back, and relishes in the way Magnus makes a pleased hum.

“W-What do you want for breakfast?” Alec asks, face not buried into the couch anymore but instead was looking at Magnus’s eyes – looks good in the sunlight, he notes – and Magnus takes a few moments to think about it.

“Your cock.” Magnus replies, face neutral.

Alec chokes on his own spit.

*

Apparently, the spell was pretty weak and had began to fade away halfway through breakfast, and Alec had thought that Magnus would be ashamed or even _slightly_ embarrassed about it but instead he had crawled under the dining table to dramatize a blowjob scene, but it was proving to be very unsuccessful because Magnus was struggling to talk properly because he kept on laughing about how much Alec had been blushing and Alec had kicked him half-heartedly and then Izzy waltzes into the dining room, sees Magnus under the table and facing Alec’s crotch and promptly waltzes away.

Magnus chuckles again, and Alec can’t be mad at that.

 


End file.
